


Just a Dream

by CXeri



Category: TAL - Fandom, 탈 | TAL (Webcomic), 탈 | TAL (Webtoon Comic), 탈(TAL)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXeri/pseuds/CXeri
Summary: A fan-fiction on Jena's state after expriencing a loss of someone dear to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at some time after Hiljo's death.  
> This work is actually one of the older fanfictions I wrote around 3 years ago or maybe less, but it has been rewritten recently. So here goes!
> 
> This isn't a pairing fanfic.

It felt like it was a distant memory since that night....

  
In this place.

  
In this spot.

  
There was nothing left of what happened. Only just lingering memories.

  
Only memories….

  
The only proof that he existed were her, Haje, and their memories of him.

  
Recalling his name brought forth pain in her chest.

Recalling the last conversation brought forth tears.

  
If only she could change that moment. Maybe it would have changed everything.

  
Maybe…  
Maybe he would be still here with them.

  
She began to rub her wet eyes. There was no point in crying. He can’t hear her now. He won’t be able to listen to her…. He won't be able to tell her to stop....

  
She stood still, facing the place where she had last seen him and recalling the words that floated around in her mind since that night.

  
There was nothing more they could do.

  
Her lips tightened and twitched.  
He was not here…. No matter what.

  
….

  
“Jena?”

  
It can’t be....

  
No. She knew who it was.

  
She wouldn't mistaken that voice for anyone else.

  
But… this had to be a hallucination.

  
It had to be a dream.

  
“What are you doing here, Jena?”

  
She wasn’t dreaming, was she…? His voice sounded so clear… and close.

  
And real.

  
Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she turned around quickly.

  
And….

  
There he was.  
Standing there….  
Just standing there with his arms crossed as if nothing from that night had happened.

  
She ran up to him and then clung onto him as tears would not stop falling down from her eyes. Oh, how she missed him. He was here. He was still here after all.

  
This was real.

  
“What’s wrong?” He spoke as she felt his hand on her head. And she leaned her head against his chest as she started to make attempts to stop her tears, ending up with hiccuping. Then, she felt his hand patting on her back.

  
For a moment, she didn’t dare to look up. She didn’t want him to disappear… from her… from Haje…. It felt so unreal…. It felt like that if she looked up, he would be gone like a ghost.

  
But.

  
She has to. She had to.

  
Just to make sure that this wasn’t a dream. That this wasn't a trick.

  
“I… I thought… you….” It was hard. So hard to say those words.

  
Her eyes glanced upward despite of blurry vision.

  
_Please don’t go._

  
“You thought what? I was looking for you with Haje. So, stop wandering around lost or else we won’t find you, Jena.” He had let out a sigh.

  
This had to be real. He was looking for her.

  
She let out a laugh, smiling as she wiped off her tears. “Sorry about that, Hiljo. I thought something happened to you.”

  
“What? You are the one who caused a mess whenever you tried to do something. Didn’t I tell you to stay put?”

  
She only responded with a nod and another laugh then gave him a hug.

  
“…. What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing…. I had a thought that I lost you and that Jagwi killed you….”

  
“Jena. That won’t happen. Not until-.”  
“I know, Hiljo.” She closed her eyes as she held him tightly.

  
_... don't go._

  
This was not a dream…

  
Right…?

 

 

 

 

Her eyes stared at the ceiling as silence filled the air. Haje was sleeping quietly next to her…. The other side was…

  
... empty.

  
Oh.

  
It only took a single long moment for her to register what had happened.

  
So it was….

  
She clutched onto her pillow.

  
It was just a dream.

  
He was no longer here with them.  
He...

  
Her father was dead, after all.

 

 


End file.
